The explosive growth of the Internet as a publication and interactive communication platform has created an electronic environment that is changing the way business is transacted. As the Internet becomes increasingly accessible around the world, users need efficient tools to navigate the Internet and to find content available on various websites.
The increase in traffic such as, for example, in page views leads naturally to a growth in inventory of stored web traffic data, which needs to be processed and analyzed in an efficient manner to enable accurate forecasting of inventory and evaluation of associated revenue.